Running Back
by nicky9
Summary: Based in Transformers- Exodus. Starscream returns to Trypticon Station to find his forces taken over and abused. But he also finds something else out, with one of his Seeker's named Autoclave, and what happened to him.   Autoclave ex. are not my OCs.


Well, its the start of the School Year! I am sooo exited! ( as strange as it sound, yes. )  
I have been working on several fan-fics, and this one I've been working on.  
Recently, I read Transformers Exodus, the official history of the War For Cybertron. very intersting book, I finished it in no time!  
Its based in Bay-verse, and introduced many new Characters in the seeker faction that I was not aware of before. Including three seekers named Hotlink, Bitsream, and Autoclave. They didnt give much info on them, so that sparked my interest! So i decided to try to build and create their personalites a little more, and it turned into a fanfic!  
So here it is, part 2 is on the way!

Comments more than welcome! ^^

Also, Autoclave, Hotlink, and Bitstream are not my OCs. I do not Own Transformers. ~

* * *

Autoclave flinched, deep blue optics on-lining to the blinding white, jerkily moving away from the servos that were gently prodding at his side armour. He gasped, not from the pain, but from the lack of it, the numbness that stood stagnant in his chassis.

" Of course..." Starscream said, moving to tap off the lights that he had been using for his re-pairs, before moving back to the other seeker's side. " Autoclave?" he asked, screechy voice surprisingly low for the Air Commander.

The blinding glare flared out, and Autoclave's optics flickered on, finding himself on his side, in a re-charge berth. Glowing red optics met his, and he looked up at his Commander, intakes hitching. Starscream hovered over one his most valuble scientists, servo still on the seekers side.

" Starscream, s-sir?" Autoclave questioned, coughing suddenly and violently as Starscream moved to steady him as he convulsed on the berth. His tanks didn't feel right, and before he knew it, he spewed the contents all over the berth. Bright glowing purple blood splattered over his vision, and he panicked. Trying to desperately sit up and make sense of it all, he felt something rip in his back strut. He shrieked in pain, as Starscream grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him.

" Its OK, just calm down." Starscream hissed, as Autoclave gave out, and fell back onto the berth, stiff and still struggling against his commander grip on his shoulder's. " Autoclave, it going to be all right. I'm back, Shockwave and Megatron aren't going to hurt you here." he said steadily, and he felt the scientists chassis start to go limp under his hands.

Starscream went over and re-trieved a cloth from his small work desk, and moved over back over to the Seeker. He started to dab the cloth over the blue and silver seeker's front and face plates, ringing the cloth out, before gently wiping the purple blood away.

Autoclave shuttered his optics for a astro-second, before looking up at Starscream. " I cant feel... anything." he shuddered, and Starscream saw the beginning of tears start to form at the corner's of Autoclaves optics. " I numbed your sensors, it will where off in while." he stated, before gathering what looked like a welder from the table. " I think you ripped your wing strut back open, I need to weld it back, could you lay on your side?"

The scientist nodded his helm weakly, rolling back onto his side so that he was met with the sight of Starscream's cockpit. It was... different. Starscream was always so snappy and impatient, it surprised him much to feel tender servos readjust his wing strut, before feeling the cold-hot sensation of the welder over his still numbed chassis.

" There, that should do." Starscream backed up, " Don't do that again, I don't have time to re-pair you again."

Autoclave stayed curled up on his side, burying his helm into his arms, only letting his blue optics peek out at his SIC. Starscream moved away, re-arranging some tools he had used, before turning back to the scientist who had re-mained silent.

" I have some business to take care of. I would advise you to stay put." he stated, nodding before leaving the room with a whoosh of the door.

The quarters was silent, with the faint whirring of what sounded like a computer system, but other than that it was silent. He could feel his sensors coming back on line, but it was nicer that way. It didn't hurt to much, more that his chassis just ached.

Brining his elbow joints up to his sides, he carefully hauled his front up off the berth to look around the quarters he was in. It wasn't big, but it felt... warm? A data shelf was pushed up against one wall, filled with data pads, apparently carefully sorted and categorized. A desk stood beside it, a computer system sat on it. There was a door, that he could only guessed held a berth room. He was on a extra berth, across from that other door.

The room had a dark blue glow to it, for it had a window that showed the black, star-lit space beyond it. The window was quite large, it stretched from the top to the bottom of the wall in the middle of the room. Across the space, he could see the laboratory's hall-way stretching across the area, a-glow with more lights and humming.

Thinking of the laboratory, Autoclave shuddered, remembering the last couple of cycles that his air commander had left them.

Starscream had left back for Cybertron, leaving his crew of seeker scientists behind on the Trypticon moon base, working on the advances for Dark-energon by the orders of Megatron. That's when things had gone terribly wrong.

Megatron had, in Starscream absence on his troops, taken charge of the base, locking up the scientists that worked under Starscream by the excuse of not wanting to become over-powered. But they were just scientists, they had given little to no fight when Megatron warrior's used force against them!

The Tyrant had locked them up in the Clean-Room, chained to the walls, and then beaten with no mercy or feeling.

He remembered his fellow researcher, Hotlink, a young eager mind, had been almost beaten to death, under the brute force of the worried over where his friend was now, hopefully well and recovering.

Autoclave hung his head, re-charge systems kicking in along with his self recovery mode.

And for the first time in a long time, he lay back on the berth, comforted by the fact that he was in his SIC's quarters, even though he still had no idea why, and was safe. Away from his leader's violence and destructiveness.

* * *

The violent clinking of of keys awoke him out of the warm blackness, and he on lined his optics to find Starscream sitting across the room in front of his Computer, typing away furiously, face plates in a frown.

" Sir?" Autoclave rasped, and his air commander immediately looked up at the resident in his quarters.

Starscream had returned last night from a rather, intense meeting with Megatron, to find his scientist in a deep re-charge cycle on the extra berth he had acquired from a storage room in the base. He had been very troubled and agitated, stressed about he leader's plans and actions. It had been very... soothing to find the seeker curled up on the berth, in his quarters.

And now as the scientist timidly sat up in the berth, he remembered why.

He knew Megatron took him as a threat, and so any mech who was loyal to him, was also a threat to their leader's tyrant. But he had only left scientists up at the base, not warriors or soldiers! His top researchers, including Hotlink, Autoclave, and Bitstream, had been studying more into the Dark-energon, when the base, previously under his command, had been taken over.

And what had upset him more, was the fact that his men had been beaten, vocalisers ripped from their necks, and their pride ripped to shreds in the form of their seeker wings. Then they were left to starve in the Clean-Room, chained to the walls and left in the blinding light.

When he had arrived, he had panicked to find the base being occupied by Megatron's own men, and not his. With further investigation, he had interrogated a drown, to find them in the Clean-Room. But even through his rage, Megatron had insisted he choose two of his own men to be the first to test the Dark-Energon on, and he no choice but to oblige to his leader command.

But it had gotten out of hand, when the Dark-Energon took effect on the Seekers, causing them to go into a blood lusted rage, which resulted in the security systems to be activated. The had successfully contained the experiments, but in the process also leveled two of the closest scientists. Megatron faith full Shockwave, and his seeker, Autoclave. Who had been released from the Clean-Room to assist in the testing.

The blast had been enough to damage him, and later put his systems offline, but not before Starscream had helped the bot up, and ran some scans on the procedure that had took place.

Starscream now sat there, looking at a rather worried Autoclave, who fidgeted on the berth, glancing at his SIC out of the corner of his blue optics. " Did you recharge well?" Starscream asked, optics portraying pure concern.

Autoclave nodded his head, before swinging his legs over the edge of the berth. His knee joints hurt from the explosion that had almost knocked him out, and he gently swung them back and forth trying to loosen them.

" You must be thirsty, here." Starscream said, getting up and handing the Scientist a cube of energon from the small cooler he kept by his desk. Autoclave hesitated, before reaching out and taking the cube from his SIC, optics cast down.

" Thank you sire, for everything." Starscream just hissed under his breath, turning back to his work, currently mapping out a course and researching about the lens that Megatron had ordered him to locate and reactivate for the transportation of the Dark-Energon down to Cybertron.

Swirling his energon awkwardly, before downing it in a blink, was almost what Starscream had expected of the Scientist. Apparently energon deprived for some time now.

" M-may I go?" Autoclave mentally hit himself for being so informal to his commander, but his processor was still fuzzy from the pain-killers and the events from the last couple of days at the base. " I would suggest you remain here for the time being. Some of Megatron's minions seem a little... persistent on teaching you another lesson."

Glass shattering was all Starscream heard, along with a gasp that echoed through his quarters.

Whirling around in his chair, he took in the sight of Autoclave's servos still out, wrapped around the ghost of the energon cube that now covered the floor in splinters of crystal.

" Which ones?" the scientist whispered, optics wide and full of brimming fear he stared at his commander. " Mostly Shockwave, why? You didn't need to drop the cube." he growled, jumping up and stalking over to the berth, wings held high in annoyance.

He had stretched surprising patience and time towards his seeker, but a mess was a mess, and the waste of energon was just plain stupidity.

Grabbing Autoclaves hand, he jerkily yanked the seekers servo towards the floor, " Why did you do that?" he snarled. Autoclave only shrunk away, pulling his servo away from Starscream's and curling up in a ball at the back of the berth. His wings folded behind him, and he was suddenly shivering, breaths coming out ragged and gasping.

The shattered energon cube crunched into smaller pieces under Starscream's pedes, mixing with the glowing purple liquid, as he moved towards the seeker, agitation flaring up. " You can clean this up." he ordered, reaching again for the scientist.

Autoclave gave out a shriek, kicking his legs out at Starscream, narrowly missing his SIC, who stumbled back.

Stone cold hit him at that moment, and he stared at Starscream for a moment, before folding himself in a tight ball, and pulling his silver helm into his hands, against his chest cockpit. Starscream stopped to at this, all agitation that had occupied his processor before forgotten.

" Autoclave" he demanded, folding his arms across his cockpit.

No sound but muffled sobs could be heard from the seeker, silver and blue striped wings twitched together before quivering with his cries.

All throughout his air position as air commander, Starscream had been rather harsh and strict with all of his seeker officers, never establishing any personal relation ships with any, except the odd one-night stand when he was in the mood. He had never known much about any of their personal lives, and in many ways, didn't care either. But he wasn't an idiot, and he knew something was effecting HIS scientist.

And that made his more than a little angry.

Clenching his fists, he swore under his breath before storming out of his quarters, and made sure to securely lock the doors behind him.

He would get to the bottom of this.


End file.
